Thank You
by manteiga voadora
Summary: “Eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas!” “N-Naruto, eu... Eu não estou mentindo!” “Sakura-chan... Você está ficando cega também?” One baseada no último capítulo do mangá, 469.


One shot baseada no ultimo capitulo do mangá, o 469.

A fic não é de casal, então qualquer pessoa pode ler. XD

Espero que gostem...

**- Thank You -**

E então lá estava ela, Haruno Sakura, fazendo o que veio em sua mente. As palavras, por fim, saíram de sua boca. Observava a reação perplexa de Naruto, mas não se deixava levar, tinha de fazer isso.

"O que eu disse, Naruto... É que eu te amo! Eu estou dizendo que não há nada entre o Sasuke e eu, mais! Eu não sei o que estava pensando, gostando de uma pessoa como aquela. Eu estou confessando meus sentimentos aqui, então escute!"

Naruto observou mais uma vez a companheira de time. Sakura... _"Por que ela está fazendo isso?" _era o seu pensamento. Naquele momento não teria graça.

"...Mas como, por quê?!" questionou.

A neve caía como pedaços de algodão doce do céu.

"Se você contar uma piada nessa situação, não será engraçado... Sakura-chan..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada sério..." disse logo após ouvir a voz de seu sensei, Kakashi "Eu de repente me toquei que não há sentido em continuar amando alguém que é um fugitivo e um criminoso. Não posso ser uma criança para sempre... Quero encarar a realidade."

"_Realidade?"_

"Então, Naruto, não precisa manter sua promessa... Pare de perseguir Sasuke?" disse, com um sorriso pequeno.

"O que você está..." Yamato hesitou ao falar.

"_Então, é isso. O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?" _pensava Naruto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura-chan?" disse "Por que eu, de todas as pessoas? Tão repentino..."

"Não aconteceu nada! Se você quiser saber porque eu comecei a gostar de você, eu te direi claramente..."

Sai acompanhava a cena também. _"Então é isso que eles chamam de laços?"_

"_Sakura... você..." _

Sakura chegou para mais perto de Naruto, até poder abraça-lo totalmente.

"Sasuke-kun apenas continuou mais distante de mim... Mas Naruto... Você sempre ficou ao meu lado, você me encorajou... Eu finalmente me toquei de quem você realmente é, Naruto. O herói que salvou a vila... amado por todos lá. Eu sou apenas uma deles. Aquele menino travesso que eu conheci, pouco a pouco foi se tornando esse importante e grande homem... E eu vim assistindo tão de perto... Mas tudo que Sasuke fez foi cometer crimes e partir meu coração. Mais e mais, ele foi se tornando uma pessoa diferente do que era, tão distante."

Naruto ouvia tudo atentamente e calado.

"Mas Naruto... Você está bem aqui, onde eu posso toca-lo assim... Você me faz sentir segura... Agora, do fundo do meu coração, eu..."

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Naruto a desencostou bruscamente, interrompendo-a.

"Me dê um tempo Sakura! Eu te disse que essas piadas não tem graça...!"

Sakura olhou para a face do loiro. Parecia nervoso.

"Você mudou? Eu troquei Sasuke por você... Dizem que o coração de uma mulher muda como o céu de outono, não é?"

Naruto apertou a mão que estava no ombro de Sakura.

"Eu odeio pessoas que mentem para si mesmas!"

A observou intensamente, e pode ver que os olhos verdes tornaram-se confusos.

O restante do grupo acompanhava a cena, alguns perplexos, como Yamato, e alguns com sua cara normal, como Kakashi.

"_Sakura-san... O que você está fazendo?" _pensava Lee, com cara de angústia.

"N-Naruto, eu... Eu não estou mentindo!" disse, de repente. Precisava falar algo, o silêncio parecia muito assustador agora.

O loiro suspirou.

"Sakura-chan... Você está ficando cega também?"

"N-Naruto..."

"Não se deixe enganar também." Naruto abaixou a cabeça "Eu não agüentaria perder mais alguém."

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"M-Mas Naruto... Você não vai me perder! Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Se eu estou me declarando e tudo mais, como você vai me perder?"

"Você não está se declarando, Sakura-chan." Disse levantando a cabeça.

Os olhos dela continuavam confusos.

"Sentimentos não são algo que a gente possa controlar... Eles surgem naturalmente."

Sakura pegou a mão de Naruto que estava no seu ombro e a levou, lentamente, até seu peito esquerdo.

"Naruto... Eu... V-Você... Sente isso?" disse referindo-se a seu coração.

Ele apertou os olhos.

"O coração de todo mundo bate, Sakura-chan. E eu sei que o seu não bate por mim." disse, com um tom de tristeza na voz.

"_Naruto..." _Sakura pensou tristemente.

"Você... Nunca gostou de mim, não é? Você se lembra do dia que nos tornamos gennins e quando nosso trio foi o primeiro a ser escolhido? Eu fiquei feliz, de ter você na minha equipe, Sakura-chan..."

A rosada estava com os olhos marejados. _"Não posso chorar... Não vou..."_

"Foi o dia em que tudo começou. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas, Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, pare de torturar a si mesmo!" gritou Sakura, com algumas lágrimas no rosto "Por favor..."

"Sakura-chan, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer."

"Eu... Eu te amo! Se você ficar comigo, você será feliz. Nós seremos felizes... E, você esquecerá do Sasuke-kun, eu também... Levaremos uma vida normal. Por favor, Naruto."

Naruto abraçou a rosada, como um gesto de carinho e compreensão.

"Sakura-chan, obrigado." disse "Mas promessa é divida."

"O que v-você pretende fazer?"

"Nós não podemos simplesmente esquecer do Sasuke. Temos que traze-lo de volta." a colocou de frente para si "Esqueceu que eu quero o time sete rindo juntos, novamente?"

O loiro sorriu. Um sorriso tão acolhedor, otimista...

A neve a essa altura já havia cessado um pouco.

"Naruto... Obrigada."


End file.
